Without the Black Umbrella
by Jan-Is-Cool
Summary: Marinette and Adrien got off to a bad start at first, but that changes when he gives her his umbrella. So what if that never happened? They wouldn't be friends. In fact, they're enemies trying to get back at each other for everything they get back at each other for. They're at war with each other, while on the other hand, Chat Noir and Ladybug get closer. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This idea just came to me, and I looked it up on the web, and tried to find a fic like this, but couldn't. That means I'm the first one! That's kinda cool for me, but it's also kind of sad. Come on guys! I would really enjoy reading something like this. So I just** _ **thought…**_ **Why the heck not? I'll go and write one myself!**

 **I got inspired by all the dare contest fics I've read. This is gonna be BOM!**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 _MARINETTE'S POV_

I can't believe him! He just stood there acting as if he was innocent! As if he didn't put that piece of gum on my seat! It's so infuriating. He's so gonna get it! And then, he had the nerve to try and tell me that it wasn't his fault after school. As if. He was a blonde-haired, green-eyed devil in disguise. I know it was only a piece of gum, but little things like this set me off. He had no right! Who does he think he is?

As you can probably see, I was outraged. And I also needed to think of a way to get him back. I mean, it's not as if I was innocent, either. I might not have done anything to him, but I will. I'm one for revenge. And it's not as if I was the one who put him on his-

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

Wait a minute…

Oh my gosh! That's what I'll do! I'll put a piece of gum on his seat before he gets to school! And then I'll get to see him try and get up afterwards, because I now sit right behind it. It's gotta be a big piece of gum, so large that it would be extremely sticky, so It'd be like he was sitting on glue!

Wait…

Wait…

Wait…

Wait a minute…

I just got an idea! Lightbulb!

I'll put glue on his seat, too. Oh my gosh! This is gonna be so priceless!

I would have to be there real early, and do the damage before anyone gets into school. Then, I'll have to attach a camera to the wall, because, come on! I gotta film this. I'll put the video on my website, and watch as everyone views! It'll be so embarrassing for him…But oh well, he shouldn't have put gum on my seat in the first place. This is gonna be epic!

I stayed up all night working on a plan on placing the glued gum on his seat at the right time, because if I did it too early, the glue would dry. I would have to spread it out, so it doesn't seem suspicious. Then when he feels something weird, he'd get up to see what it was, and then BOOM! My plan works out perfectly.

Tikki tried to talk me out of it, saying that it wasn't right, and that I should hear him out first. I just ignored her. Nothing can stop a girl from getting back at someone she hates.

Yeah, so, he should keep in mind, he should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge!

 **Welp, that's the end. Sike, no it isn't! I've got tons of chapters to write! It's probably gonna take a while, and I like** _ **just**_ **came up with this idea, so yeah. The tad end bit just popped in my head, and if you've heard the song, you'd know where it comes from. Marinette is a** _ **little**_ **OOC, but just go with the flow people. That's gonna happen a lot with her and Adrien. *Hint hint***

 **Bye peeps! R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello persons! So, it's Friday, but I don't have school today, so here I am writing. I couldn't write at all for a little bit because I got grounded. Sorry bout that. But whatever, life went on! Wanna hear something awesome? I kissed my crush yesterday! Well, I got a new crush because my old crush is 1000 miles away, soooooooo… yeah, I kissed him. I mean, it wasn't on the lips or anything… but still! La, la la la, la la la! I feel like singing. But** _ **anyway,**_ **I think this story would be the one I'll be written for the most, and so, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

 _MDC'S POV_

The next day, I put my plan into action. I would go in the school when Adrien gets there, and while he's waiting outside for the bell to ring, I'll become Ladybug and jump through the window. The teacher always opens them in the morning when she comes in, but then leaves to get breakfast. When I'm in the classroom, I'll de-transform and get out the gum and the clear glue I brought in my tiny pink purse, and then put the gum on his seat. After the gum is stuck, I'll smother glue around his side of the bench, making sure he won't notice it until it's too late. After that… Well, we'll just have to see what happens.

I got dressed in my usual outfit and started walking to school after eating breakfast.

"Marinette, don't do this," Tikki pleaded. "It's not right!"

"It wasn't right of _him_ to put that piece of gum on my seat either, was it? But that didn't stop him." I explained. "It's only revenge. He'll see that what he did was wrong and never do it again. He needs to know that I'm not the kind of person you can mess with and get away with it." That's reasonable enough, is it not?

"Marinette, why don't you just _talk_ to him about it? Maybe he didn't mean to put gum on your seat,"

"How could he not have _meant_ it, Tikki? I saw him. I caught him red-handed!"

"Fine, but I don't approve of your decision." She said.

"It'll be okay," I stated.

I got to the school and sat on the bench, waiting for Adrien to get here. I took a moment to look at the scenery, admiring the view. The trees had vibrant green leaves attached to the branches, swaying with the wind as if dancing. Flowers were already bloomed, beautiful roses, tulips, and lilies everywhere. The grass was lovely this time of year, and it makes you wanna forget your troubles and just roll around in it like a little kid.

A saw a car stop at the curb, and Adrien got out. It was now or never.

I hid behind a pillar. "Time to transform," I shouted. "Tikki, spots on!" I then became the one and only Ladybug, and started swinging towards the other side of the school. I found the classroom I had for my first period and stopped on a ledge. I climbed through the window carefully after looking to make sure the teacher was gone.

Then, I was just Marinette. "Come on, Tikki," I said as I have her a cookie I packed. "Where should I attach the camera? Wait, over there!" I spotted a perfect place in a corner that would catch everything.

After it was secured, I went over to where Adrien sat yesterday. I got out my pack of bubble gum and opened a piece. I chewed on it for a minute before sticking it to the bench. Then I got out my glue, and started spreading it over the spot where he'll sit.

Done.

I transformed into Ladybug once more and got to the front doors just as the bell rang. Inside, Alya was waiting for me by the stairs. "Where were you, girl? I've been waiting for almost a half hour!"

Criminal intent takes time. "Oh, I just woke up late. I'm late to school a _lot_ ,"

She shrugged and we went upstairs, talking about the big event that happened yesterday. Ya know, Stoneheart, and all that drama.

We got to the classroom, and everyone was already seated, talking about stuff. Adrien waved at us, but I just turned my head like I did after lunch yesterday. Me and Alya went up to our seats which I took back from Chloë yesterday, and talked some more before the teacher came in.

After that, it was just waiting till class ended so Adrien would get up.

…

It was five minutes till the end of class, and I couldn't _wait_ till it was over. Not only was the lesson boring, but I wanted to see what was gonna happen after! All the while, Tikki was pouting in my purse, probably about what's about to happen to Adrien. Oh well. It's his fault.

 _Ring!_

That was the bell! I'm so exited! I've been waiting for this moment since yesterday, and it's finally happening!

I waited till most people left, and I guess so did Adrien, but we were still talking to our new BFFs, so yeah. Then Adrien started to get up, but couldn't. Oh my gosh! I sat up with Alya, pretending to gather my supplies while the teacher walked out, going to teach in another classroom. Me and Alya headed for the door, until we heard a shriek.

And when I looked back, I laughed harder then I've ever laughed before. Adrien's pants came off! Half of the material was stuck to the bench, the other half sliding down his legs. At least he's wearing boxers!

Alya smacked my arm, trying to contain her giggles as well. Nino was laughing, too.

"It's not funny!" Adrien squeaked. I laughed even harder, if it was possible. This was just too funny.

"It kind of is, dude!" Nino commented.

Adrien ran out of the room, off to call home, probably. He cant go around looking like this, now can he?

"You did this!" Alya accused me.

"Maybe I did," I said. "Maybe I didn't." Oh, I definitely _did._

I walked to the camera and did a little peace sign with a smug face. Then I took it down and stopped the video. I'll edit the teaching stuff out, later.

Alya and Nino looked at me, shocked. "What?" I asked.

Yeah, the rest of the day was awesome, Adrien didn't come to any of his classes after that, and I went home in a peaceful manner. It's just too bad nobody else saw it. But not for long! Website maker, here I come!

 **My step mom and I just got into a big argument about how old I am. She asked me to do the dishes before she comes back so she can make cookies and I said, "I'll try," and then she gets mad at me saying that that's something she'd hear an adult say, not some kid like me, and that it's either a yes or a no. But then I tell her that I** _ **will**_ **do the dishes, but I might not get them done before she gets back. Isn't that simple?**

 **But then she goes all Amazon on me about my age and how I'm not an adult yet, and I don't even know what she's talking about any more. How did two words start a huge argument? I don't understand her sometimes. So now she's pissed, and I'm pissed, too. I'm still gonna** _ **try**_ **to get them done before she gets back, but I don't know how quick she'll be here, and how many dishes there are. So, that's where I'm at.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! R &R! See ya, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm definitely gonna be writing for this story the most. I thought this was an interesting story, cuz I see all these people writing about how Ladybug and Chat Noir are enemies, but I don't see much about Adrien and Marinette.**

 **And now to all that have reviewed:**

 **pinksakura271:** _ **Thank you! And trust me, I have some ideas for that certain ship.**_

 **Narya Anima:** _ **I'm glad you liked it!**_

 **gleamqueen:** _ **This review made me laugh! And thanks.**_

 **gleamqueen:** _ **Well I**_ **did** _ **say the characters would be bit OOC, so… yeah…**_

 _ **Izzy: I'm glad!**_

 _ADRIEN'S POV_

I can't believe she did that! Marinette's a little brat. I went up to her yesterday after school when it was raining and told her that it wasn't my fault, and tried to apologize but she just walked off angrily. And now she just embarrassed me in front of Alya and Nino! And I know I shouldn't blame her when I don't have proof it was her, but who else could it be? Nobody else had any problems with me except the one and only Marinette.

After class, I had to run to the boy's bathroom and call the Gorilla. When he texted he was here, I had to sneak down to the front of the school and get in the car without being spotted by anyone. The Gorilla took me home after that and I stayed in my room for the whole day, all because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And now she's gonna pay.

But what could I do to get back at her? I don't know her very well, so I don't know what she doesn't like. It's not like I could do the gum thing again. She already did that. So what could I do?

It's not like I could just sneak into her bedroom and use a diary or anything. I mean, I wouldn't even have the guts to read someone's diary. But maybe…

Maybe as Chat Noir, I could spy on her and find out. Maybe I'll just get something, and use it against her. I smirked. This is gonna be fun.

"Oh come on, Kid, do you really wanna do this when you could just forget about all your troubles and eat cheese? It'll guarantee you better feelings." Persuaded Plagg.

"Trust me, Plagg, cheese isn't as great as you think it is. And are cats even supposed to eat cheese?"

"Didn't I tell you already? I'm a kwami. I eat cheese." He said.

"Whatever," I replied. "Plagg, claws out!" And then I was Chat Noir.

I leapt out of my window, and used my staff and newfound powers to get to Marinette's bakery. My mom used to take me here occasionally before she disappeared about a year ago, and I recognized the name, so I knew Marinette lived here.

When I got there, I hid to the side of the wall a she walked by. I covered my eyes when I saw she only had a towel around her body. What can I say? I'm a gentleman. After a few minutes, I took a peek through my fingers and saw she was decent. Right now, she was brushing her hair with an annoyed expression, trying to get the knots out of her hair. I smirked. I guess she doesn't like globby hair.

Which gives me an idea…

I waited till she went to bed and snuck into her window, which for some reason was unlocked. Does she even think about her safety? Well, if she gets robbed because a thief snuck in through her window, it's on her. No sympathy here, whatsoever.

Anywho, I went in through her window and found some of her gum she probably used when she was getting her revenge on me for something I didn't even do. Yeah, and I picked a few pieces and started chewing. After a minute, I took out the smashed gum and rub it with my gloves. This is gonna be epic! After that, I went over to her bed and stuck it in her hair, right by her ear. And then I took a few more pieces and did the same with the other side.

Who's laughing now, Miss Mary?

I can't wait to see what happens in school! Oh my gosh! School!

I checked her phone and saw that it was midnight. How am I gonna wake up early for school? I raced towards my mansion and snuck back in through my window. I de-transformed and got a piece of camembert for Plagg, and then went off to bed. If I fall asleep faster, then faster tomorrow will come.

 **Yeah, Adrien isn't one for grudges or stuff, unless it's his father of course, but just go along with it, guys. Remember, you're choosing to read this.**

 **See ya, peeps! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I just convinced my dad to get me a brownie, but he got me three! He got a new truck, and he wanted to fill the tires up, so it's a win-win situation. One of these days, I'm gonna get fat.**

 **Anyway, to the reviews:**

 **GalaxyFire07905:** _ **I know, right? Poor him. I'm so evil!**_

 **While I'm eating my brownies, I decided to write a chapter. So have fun! (I'm so evil… Mua ha ha ha ha!**

 _MDC'S POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, finally getting a whole night's sleep. It felt so relaxing, and Tikki was still sleeping, too. Wow. I got up and looked out my window. What a beautiful day! I'm still pretty amused and exited about the pants situation. That's probably why I'm over here being a wallflower. I whispered at Tikki to wake up, and started getting ready for school. It was Wednesday, and while other schools might have today off, my school didn't. Bummer.

It was when I was brushing my hair that I felt it. I pulled my hairbrush through the strands, and then did it again, but this time the brush didn't come out. I yanked on it and yelped. Something was stuck in my hair! I turned around in the bathroom mirror and saw a piece of gum. I wasn't even chewing gum last night!

Tikki just looked at me, wide eyed.

"You didn't do this, did you?" I asked, already doubting it. She shook her head, shocked. She couldn't even speak.

I ran down stairs and called my mom, who, at the moment, was making breakfast.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Mom!"

She looked over at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Marinette?" I showed her the gum in my hair. "Oh, dear," she gasped. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," I stated. "I left my gum on the counter last night, and I didn't even touch it after that!"

"Have you tried getting it out?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, we'll have to cut it, then."

"What!?" I exclaimed, wide eyed. I loved my hair!

"Why don't we go to a barber shop after breakfast and get your hair done, okay?"

"I can't go out like this! What if someone from school sees me?"

"Marinette, all of your friends are _at_ school, they probably won't see you." She reasoned.

"Still," I didn't want to take the chance. "Can you just cut it?"

"I'm not the best, but I guess I could," She was just modest.

So after we ate, we both went into the bathroom and she chopped of the locks that I'd been so desperate to grow out. When she was done, I looked in the mirror and sulked. She had to cut it real short because the gum was right next to my ears, but she did a cute hairstyle. It wasn't so bad, but I missed my old pigtails.

After that, she made lunch, and said I had to go to school still.

"Why?" I mean, haven't I gone through enough already?"

"You don't want your grades slipping on the third day of school, do you?" is how she replied.

After a while, I complied, but not happily. I walked to school with a hoodie over my head to make sure no one saw, and was hoping that I could get away with it in class.

"You look fine, Marinette," Said Tikki. "In fact, you even look cute!"

"Thanks Tikki," I said. "But nothing can be worse than this."

When I got to school, I walked upstairs and went into my science class, the same room Ms. Bustier teaches in, but with a different teacher, trying to quietly shut the door. But it was no use.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're late!" said Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Sorry, I uh, got up late and had to help my parents in the bakery and-"

"I don't care, just sit down and don't do it again!"

I sat down next to Alya, and got out my stuff for class.

"Ms. Mendeleiev," Started Chloë. "Aren't we supposed to take our hats and hoodies off when we enter the classroom?"

Ms. Mendeleiev looked back at me. "I believe we are. Marinette, remove your hoodie,"

I hesitated, but complied, staring at my desk. The whole class gasped when they saw my hair, but I heard someone trying to hold back their laughter. I snapped my head up and looked at Adrien.

"Its not funny!" I whispered harshly. He just smirked and turned his head towards the board, listening to the teacher.

"Girl, what happened?" Alya asked, shocked.

"Adrien is what happened." I told her.

After class, I confronted him. "I don't know how you did this, Agreste, but I _will_ get back at you. You just watch and see,"

He just said, "I have no idea what your talking about," with the most innocent expression on his face. If I wasn't so mad at him, I'd say it was cute.

But he's gonna pay. He's gonna really pay.

 **I was totally thinking of the Princess Diaries when I was writing the part with Chloë. Any body see that movie? Anyway, I've had something like this happen to me, except I found scissors lying around and chopped a piece of my hair off myself, and then my mom took me to a salon and I had to get it bobbed. I was only in kindergarten, okay? Don't judge me.**

 **So, bye peoples! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written in a while, but I got really busy, and my tablet went missing. See, I had cheerleading practice,as well as games I had to go to, I had my audition and callback with Inspire Talent, and there were a bunch of essays I had to finish for school. This one teacher was saying that if we all didn't finish them on Friday, we were all gonna do them over again, as well as the documents, when we got back from spring break. But now its spring break! I downloaded Microsoft on my phone so I can write, but my thumbs hurt like hell. I already wrote two new chapters for two of my stories, and I wanna update this one. I only said yesterday because its technically not the same day anymore. I'm writing right now at 2:25 in the morning, and I don't know what time it is where you live, but I should probably be sleeping. Anywho ...**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 _MDC POV_

Alya came over a few hours ago and talked me into taking Manon to the park. Yeah, but she wanted to go, and parks are always fun I guess. But it just so happened that _Adrien_ was also there. Not cool. And that's when Stormy Weather showed up, and Manon and Alya got trapped in an ice sphere on the carousel. So of course, I transformed into ladybug and saved the day. Only, at the end, Chat Noir rushed off saying something about being busy. My heart gave a pang.

I don't know what it means, but I know that I like it .

Anyway, after everything was set back to normal, the three of us were walking back to my house when the photographer spotted Manon, and wanted her to pose with Adrien. Just great. Then I remembered that I was thinking of ways to get back at him. It's been a week, and Chat Noir, as well as some of the citizens, were questioning my hair. Adrien needed to pay.

When the photoshoot was over, I overheard the photographer talking to Adrien's body guard. He said something about how The Agreste household was beautiful, and that's what gave me an idea.

So late at night, I gathered my supplies.

"Marinette, this is wrong. You shouldn't be doing this," Tikki said.

"Look at my hair. _Then_ you can tell me if I shouldn't be doing this," I argued. "Besides, it'll be fine. No one will know its me, and Adrien will have the blame."

I transformed into Ladybug and jumped off my balcony, supplies in one hand and yoyo in the other. I swung myself all the way to the Agreste mansion, and landed in some of the grass in the front lawn. I brought out the first item I needed, and opened the container. I poured some of it on the grass, and went around the whole area, spreading it out and making sure it was working. When I was done with my work, I jumped and climbed into one of the open windows (this is why you don't leave windows open at night) and walked down the hall.

I went through twists and turns and finally, I spotted Adrien's room. I pushed the door. It was open. I guess he feels safe here. I went through and looked around for the bathroom. Once I found it, I quietly tip-toed over to it so as not to wake him and get caught. When I went in, I brought out the next item I needed, and opened the cap. I spread it all over his mirror, and took the showerhead off of the shower, and put it in the little hose thing too. Then I spread it around the floor in creaks and corners.

Fake blood in the bathroom is sure to freak him out. And when he goes to take a shower… well that's gonna be hard to get out of his blonde hair. And then bleach on grass is sure to make it not grow. Forever. That's gonna freak Adrien's _dad_ out. _Especially_ if the dead grass spells out the word "imbecile". Yeah. This was fun.

And for a last effect, I got out my permanent marker. And wrote "Brat" on his forhead. I went over the words multiple times, and then after a few minutes, wrote it again, just to make sure its not gonna come off.

And then I got all my stuff and left for home. When I got back it was 3:42. Great. Now I'm probably gonna be late for school. What am I gonna tell my teacher now?

…

"Marinette, get up!" Tikki's voice woke me, and I realized my alarm was going off. I hurried and got dressed in my usual outfit, brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom," I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me, and then I sat down. After I ate, I rushed to school, and ran into the classroom just before the bell rang. I really need to set an earlier alarm. Not that I would listen to it. Anyway, when I sat down, I noticed Adrien. And his hair. And I burst out laughing.

It was friggin pink! Oh my gosh, pink hair!

"Marinette, do you want to share what's so funny?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Sorry miss," I said. "It wont happen again." But all period, I was giggling and stuffing my laughter. Dang, this was priceless. But then Ms. Bustier mad Adrien come up to the board and answer a question. And I got to see his face. His makeup artists obviously tried to cover it up, but on his for head, you could still make out "brat".

Maybe I'm evil, but this was amazing.

After class, Adrien pulled me into an empty classroom, and glared at me. " _What?"_ I asked.

"What do you think?" He said. "Look at me! I'm just lucky my father wasn't here to see this. He would probably kick me out of public school, and make Natalie homeschool me. Again."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Just knock it off, alright! OK, I'm done, now stop messing with me!"

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed. "Your hair is pink, and there's writing on your for head. Well guess what? My hair is so short, I can't even put it into a ponytail! You can wash your hair and wash your face, but my hair doesn't grow easily!"

"That's what you get when you embarrassed me in front of Alya and Nino!"

"That's what you got for putting gum on my seat!"

Adrien was seething now. "I already told you, I didn't do it! I was trying to get it off!"

"Yeah, right." I said.

"You know what, whatever. Never mind." He said. "But you're gonna pay." He left the room.

I just shrugged, and went to my next class. _Sure._ Like he could come up with anything better than the vandalism I worked hard to do.

 **So, how did you like it? I added the argument in because if u didn't, it would have been pretty short. I mean, they're short anyway, but it would've been shorter. Anyway, tell me what you think, and suggest ideas! R &R, love you guys!**


End file.
